Things'll be better
by jumingbean
Summary: Viola become extremely ill as a result of the bands and when the Mayor's cure turns out to be corrupt, her, Todd and the Ask, are forced to runaway, days before the ship full of sleeping people is meant to land.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really happy about it! I have been reading them forever and I have always wanted to write one so here it is!**

 **It is set about halfway through Monsters Of Men, just after Viola and Bradley go and talk to the Spackle for the first time, enjoy!**

{Viola}

Acorn treads hard down a slope and I gasp, pain shooting through my body. The night in the spackle camp brought up my fever and worsened my cough, meaning every breath I take comes out in a raking rasp. My chest kills and my head pounds as we enter New Prentisstown.

I know that Todd is probably going to greet us when he spots us so I try and get my act together, although my head is spinning and Bradley is saying something behind me that I can't hear.

I see him coming towards me and I try take in some big breaths, only bringing on a massive coughing fit. Bradley rides up next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder as Acorn says _**GIRL COLT**_.

"Let's get you inside." Bradley sighs, his hand on my shoulder.

I nod as Todd takes my hand, smiling.

"Viola," he breaths,

"I can't hear you..." I croak, as the world starts spinning twice as fast. I fall off Acorn and the world goes black.

{Todd}

Viola blacks out and falls into my arms. Bradley shrieks when she falls but takes a big breath when I catch her.

I'm about to ask Bradley to take us up to the ship so I can understand what's wrong with her when the Mayor walks up to me.

"Todd, come, I have a speech to make now that our Peacemakers are back."

I nod slightly, praying he doesn't notice Viola, unfortunately, he does.

"Oh dear! What is the matter with dear Viola? Well, she will recover during the speech, she will be very interested in the last bit."

I sigh, carrying her to the square. I lie her down on a bench, me sitting at the end.

I hear Bradley's noise, full of concern for Viola, considering ignoring the Mayor and taking Viola up to the ship without listening to the Mayor's speech.

I stroke Viola's hair, opening my noise slightly to let Bradley know that it's not a good idea.

He nods, taking a seat on the bench next to me and Viola.

The square is full as the Mayor bumbles on about peace and trust, but I ignore him, instead listening to Viola's raspy, unsteady breathing. She coughs and I squeeze her hand as she stirs.

"Hey," I whisper as the Mayor announces,

"Our Peacemaker has recovered! Well, now she is conscious I can tell you all that I have created a cure for the bands!"

Viola gasps at this, causing her to cough hard into her hand. Once her coughing fit is over she goes limp against my chest, shivering violently, still awake but barely.

I look into her eyes, beautiful but filled with sickness. I stand up with her in my arms.

"We ain't need that cure." I whisper into her ear, never trusting the Mayor in a million years to heal Viola.

Bradley jogs over to help me lift Viola onto Angharred.

 _ **BOY COLT**_ she whinnies as Viola gives a small whimper of pain.

"Angharred." I mutter quickly, climbing onto her myself once Bradley manages to mount a slightly jumpy Acorn.

As we ride up the hill, all I can hear is Bradley's noise worrying about Viola, Acorn's noise worrying about Viola and Angharred's noise worrying about apples.

 _ **GIRL COLT?**_ Acorn asks.

"She's alright boy." I try, just as Viola coughs harshly again.

I hold her to my chest as Angharred starts to speed up, breaking into a canter.

Viola's breathing starts to hitch occasionally when we run over uneven ground; whenever it happens, I find myself holding my breath till she continues breathing.

Finally, the ship comes into view as Angharred starts to slow down, panting slightly.

Simone greets us at the door and I slowly lift a barely conscious Viola off my horse. Once in the medi-bay, I lie her down on a bed as Bradley walks in, Mistress Coyle in tow.

"So what happened?" Coyle asks.

I'm about to answer but Bradley starts before me,

"She was alright at the Spackle camp, well not alright but better, and then on the way down, she looked really out of it. Todd came to greet us and she just passed out. The Mayor then ordered us to listen to his speech, apparently he has discovered a cure for the illness, Viola woke up but hardly and she just kept coughing loads, and her breathing is really weird."

Mistress Coyle nods, ignoring what everyone else in the sickbay reacts to.

"A cure?" Lee pipes from a bed in the corner.

Bradley nods,

"He said that he had 'created a cure for the bands'."

"Bullshit." Lee replies.

"That's what I thought." I say, not really listening as Mistress Coyle stands over Viola.

"Can you hear me Viola." She asks, two fingers over Viola's wrist.

Viola nods, her raspy breathing hitching again. Mistress Coyle frowns,

"She is going to need something to help her breath.

Simone looks up at this,

"I have something, hold on."

She disappears and reappears again with a strange mouth thing in her hand.

A plastic, see through mask thing goes over Viola's mouth and nose as Simone lifts Viola's head up to put a loop of blue elastic behind her ears.

"It's a breathing aid, provides her with fresh, clean oxygen." explains Simone.

"Some strong antibiotics and a night on oxygen should get her back up to the strength she was earlier." Coyle declares, showing me out the room.

"Can't I stay for a bit?" I plead, trying to see over her broad shoulder.

"No, she just needs to rest." Coyle says, shutting the door of the medi-bay.

I sigh, climbing onto Angharred. I tell Acorn to follow and start off back down the hill, my noise full of Viola.

{Viola}

I wake up and my body feels numb. It's light in the medi-bay and I can see Lee getting his bandages changed by Mistress Lawson so I presume it's daytime.

Breathing is easier then it's been in ages and I don't feel dizzy at all.

At first, I think that someone has given me a cure and that I'm better but then feeling starts to return to my body and I notice a strange mask over my mouth and nose. My right arm stings slightly wear a needle is connected to a drip and my left arm is in a sling. But I feel better than I have in ages so who cares.

Wilf walks in and Lee gasps.

"Wow Viola you look like shit." He says.

I try to tell him that he does too but the thing helping me breath muffles it. I consider taking it off but the bliss of breathing makes me keep it on.

I try to sit up, the white sheets falling off my body, revealing my bare upper arm.

The band is clamped tightly just above my left elbow, red lines running up and down my arm. One red line runs along my neck and another down my thumb. The skin around the band is red and swollen, a sick smell coming from it. Lee swears again as I swallow, I hadn't realised it had got that bad. I'm about to cover it up when Mistress Coyle walks in. Before she can say anything I rip the breathing aid off my face and croak,

"Do I feel better because I am better, or because I'm worse? Give me an honest answer."

Mistress Coyle hesitates and I notice Lee listening intently.

"You have had a set back, the infection is reaching other parts of your body and I think it would be best if you stopped using your left arm, just for now. Your fever is getting worse and your lungs are not in a good way. We have found some new antibiotics that seem to be helping a lot of women though, so don't worry. We will try you on those and see how you go."

I don't say anything to this, just look at my pale, gaunt face in Wilf's noise and my healthy, happy face in Lee's.

I'm about to put the breathing aid back on when my com starts to beep, it's Todd.

"He's been calling for the last 3 days." Mistress Coyle mutters.

"What do you mean 3 days?" I gasp, causing me to cough.

"We kept you sedated for the last 3 days until your fever went down, I don't think you understand how ill you are my girl."

I ignore Misstress Coyle as she and Wilf walk out, answering the com, Todd's little head pops up.

"Viola." He breaths, and I can see the relief washing over his face.

I smile back at him, trying to hold back a cough and hide how hard it is to breath. "How come I ain't been able to get hold of yer recently?"

"Oh, I hadn't realised you'd been calling, I've been busy." I swallow.

Todd frowns slightly then says,

"Viola, yer arm looks really bad."

I look down, I had forgotten it was on show.

{Todd}

I notice that Viola is wearing a loose grey vest top, her arm on show. Red lines run up and down her arm, one coiling around her ear.

"Viola, yer arm looks really bad." I mutter. I see the guilt in Viola's eyes as she begins to say,

"No, it's fi-"

"Viola, please stop lying. How sick are you really?"

She coughs, taking in a raspy breath that causes her to cough more. She doubles over, causing the com to roll off her lap, but I can still see what's going on.

As Viola continues to cough, I hear Lee calling for help. I feel a flash of feelings when this happens, thankful that Lee is there to help, but jealous that Lee is there and I'm not. Mistress Lawson rushes over to Viola, trying to uncurl her coughing body. Suddenly, the coughing stops, Viola goes limp and horror fills Mistress Lawson's eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm really sorry the chapter ended so badly, but there will be more! Please review if you liked it and review if you didn't, although please don't be too mean.**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hi, so this is the second chapter and I'm going to warn that Viola and Lee have some close moments, but for those who don't like it, don't worry, there won't be any more. If anyone does enjoy reading about Lee and Viola, then please tell me!**

{Lee}

"She's not breathing!" A woman who is think is Mistress Lawson shrieks.

I jolt up,

"What?" I yell. Todd shouts through the com at the same time,

"I'm coming," he announces, hanging up as I try walk over to Viola.

"Nicola! Nicola!" calls the Mistress.

"Wilf" I cry, needing noise in order to see what's going on.

Wilf burst into the room and I immediately delve into his noise, working out what's happening.

Mistress Lawson is bent over Viola, blowing air into her mouth and kind of pumping on her rib cage **(A/N I wasn't really sure how to describe CPR but I always didn't want Lee to know what it is, sorry!)** as Mistress Coyle rushes in with Simone.

"Whoots appenin?" Wilf cries, his noise filled with panic, worry and confusion.

No one answers as Mistress Lawson continues to 'pump' Viola whilst Mistress Coyle blows into Viola's mouth, barely pausing to take a breath herself.

Simone kneels next to the bed, holding Viola's hand, softly chanting,

"Come on Vi, I need you Vi."

"Ooh dear." Wilf sighs, gripping one of the beds.

It then dawns on me what is actually happening. Viola isn't breathing. Her heart's stopped. My ears starts to ring as the panic in Wilf's noise rises when Mistress Coyle groans,

"Breath my girl, we need your strength."

I hear hooves beating along the ground as Mistress Coyle continues to pump. Todd rushes in, his noise non- existent as Viola gives a small cough, the entire room sighing with relief.

"Viola love, can you hear me?" Simone asks tentatively as Mistress Coyle puts the breathing aid back over Viola's mouth.

Viola coughs again, squeezing my hand that I didn't even realise she was holding. I squeeze back softly, ignoring the jealousy in Todd's eyes.

Wilf's noise once again resumes its general bumble of happiness, filled with Jane and ox as Todd stares at our entwined hands.

"Well... I know that Viola's okay so... I guess I'll go." Todd mutters.

Viola lets go of my hand, reaching out for Todd but he carries on walking, head down.

Viola mumbles something but the breathing aid muffles it. She suddenly puts her head down on the pillow, teeth clenched, eyes clothes. I take her hand again,

"Viola, squeeze if your in pain." I say,

There's nothing for a while, but then I feel the weakest squeeze in the history of the world.

"Is it your arm? Your head, your chest?" She squeezes when I say the last one and Mistress Coyle frowns,

"I haven't tested these antibiotics yet, but I'm gonna put her onto them, nothing else is working."

I nod, not letting go of Viola's hand as Mistress Coyle sedates her, taking away the pain.

{Todd}

A week after Viola stopped breathing and the town seems wrong. The ROAR has changed into more of a MOAN.

It seems louder and darker, filled with woe.

I'm sitting in my tent in the evening and I can't take it any longer, I call Viola.

The comm is answered after a few rings but the image come up of Viola, unconscious.

She has a breathing aid over her mouth and nose, lying on her back, head turned slightly to the side.

A pale blue blanket is draped over her body, covering her bad arm. Her other arm is on top of the blanket, connected to two different drips, one from her forearm, another from her hand.

There is some shuffling when the comm is turned round and Mistress Coyle says,

"Are you with anyone Todd?"

I shake my head, remembering that the Mayor told me he was gonna do a round of the village, checking in on everyone.

Coyle nods, blowing out a breath before saying,

"Pack a bag Todd, then come on up here, I'm afraid you'll have to leave your horse, but feel free to say goodbye. We have to run, trust us, do it for Viola."

Mistress Coyle hangs up and I am left in my tent, questioning the entire world.

After about 5 minutes, I pick up my rucksack that's been packed for weeks, just in case me and Viola needed to run.

I don't go to say goodbye to Angharred because I know that it will makes things harder, and she will try to follow me.

Although Mistress Coyle is one of the last people I would ever trust, I believe everyone else on that ship, even Lee.

It takes me another 10 minutes to jog up the hill and when I get there, I find Bradley and Mistress Coyle with a very woozy Viola draped over their shoulders, breathing aid still on.

"Is she's alright?" I ask as Mistress Lawson wraps a bandage around Viola's bleeding arm; I presume they took the drips out in a rush.

"She's fine, just tired. But this journey will be hard on her, we will have to slow things down." Coyle replies as Viola wakes a bit, her eyes lighting up a when she sees me.

"Why do we have to go? Is it cos the town sounds different, I noticed that a couple o days ago."

"Yes Todd, it is." Bradley begins but Mistress Coyle interrupts as we walk out the door. Viola supported by Bradley and Wilf, I swap with Wilf, wanting to be there for Viola like I haven't been recently.

"Todd, I don't suppose you remember, about a week and a half ago, the Mayor announced that he had found a cure for the bands?"

Viola is leaning heavily into me, a cord from her breathing aid twisting round my arm into Bradley's bag. I nod.

"Well, most women were as ill as Viola at that point, some even worse. Women thought that if they were going to die, they might as well take the cure, and if it killed them, they were dying anyway." I nod again, not liking the way this is going.

"The cure did something worse than kill the women. It gave them noise. But not normal noise; a dark, miserable noise that drowns them. Most women have lost their sanity, completely driven mad by their horrific noise. The thing is, the noise also allows the Mayor to control women, our silence being the only advantage we had over him. I wanted to go and save the women, but there's no point. We must run, to a far land, where all this can be forgotten and we can start over again. It's a big planet. We don't need Haven."

Coyle strides off to the front of our group. I try to name everyone walking with me as the new information runs free in my mind;

Viola, Bradley, Coyle, Lee, Lawson, Simone, Jane, Wilf and about 7 other women who I don't recognise.

Bradley stumbles and I grunt as Viola's full weight is pushed into me. She moans slightly, her bad arm hitting the floor.

"We're never gonna make it." I sigh as Viola fights to keep her eyes open and her legs moving.

It's dark and the MOAN of the town is fading as we enter to forest.

"It's a better fate then being taken over by the Mayor." Bradley replies and I blow a bit of my hair out my eyes.

I have some stubble on my chin (more then Davy ever had) and my voice is becoming deeper. I am growing much taller, becoming a proper man.

"Who cares about being tall, a proper man doesn't have to be tall, he just has to be kind." Bradley announces,

"Quit reading."

I'm about to lock my noise away but I remember how Viola hates it, so I open it up, hoping to spur her on.

I notice Bradley smiling slightly but I ignore it, concentrating on helping Viola navigate the uneven terrain as we get deeper into the forest.

After hours of walking, Viola hasn't said anything, not partaking in mine and Bradley's conversations, even if we ask her a question. Eventually, she collapses, going completely limp.

Bradley cries out, the cord connecting his bag and Viola's breathing aid pulling him down.

I kneel next to Viola, seeing if she is awake.

"Viola? Are yer awake?" I ask softly, Bradley kneels next to me.

I see Viola try open her eyes, but she can't. I squeeze her hand to let her know it's okay as Bradley tells the group to stop.

"We've walked far enough, we need to stop."

 **A/N**

 **Again, I'm really sorry it was such a shit ending, please forgive me and don't worry, Angharred will be united with Todd again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hello! Thanks so much for the review, it really means a lot to me, that's why I, very sadly, commented on my own story, to make myself feel better, I won't be doing it again :/**

' _After hours of walking, Viola hasn't said anything, not partaking in mine and Bradley's conversations, even if we ask her a question. Eventually, she collapses, going completely limp._

 _Bradley cries out, the cord connecting his bag and Viola's breathing aid pulling him down._

 _I kneel next to Viola, seeing if she is awake._

 _"Viola? Are yer awake?" I ask softly, Bradley kneels next to me._

 _I see Viola try open her eyes, but she can't. I squeeze her hand to let her know it's okay as Bradley tells the group to stop._

 _"We've walked far enough, we need to stop."'_

Mistress Coyle sighs,

"I'm sorry, if we have any chances of getting away, we cannot ruin them by resting. If Viola is too tired, someone will have to carry her. We must continue."

I glare at the back of her head as she continues on.

"Give her here Todd," Bradley says, his noise as tired as he looks.

"No, I wanna carry her, please."

Bradley nods,

"At least let me take your bag." He offers. I slip it off my shoulders as Bradley secures Viola's breathing aid, untangling the cord from around his belt strap.

I hand it to him and pick up Viola, finding her a lot lighter then when I last had to carry her. I remember sprinting down the zig zag road, her in my arms. Why is she always dying when I'm carrying her?

"Todd, I was wondering if you could tell me what's really going on with everything. Because honestly, I haven't been told much, just that I shouldn't trust Mayor Prentiss because he killed all the women in Prentisstown?" Bradley frowns at the last bit, as though it only just makes sense to him.

I squeeze Viola's hand again as she coughs, her mask thing clouding up and then going clear again.

"Sure," I murmur before launching into it all.

I tell him about Ben and Cillian, about Old Prentisstown and how I was lied to about the noise germ.

I tell him about Aaron, and becoming a man.

When I get to the bit where I meet Viola, I smile, remembering all the strange conversations I kind of had with her when she wasn't talking. I tell him about Farnbranch and Brockley Falls.

My noise darkens a bit when I tell him about killing the spackle and Viola being taken by Aaron. When I tell him about Manchee dying, his noise is filled with heartfelt sadness that nearly sets me off crying. He gasps when I tell him about Viola being shot and how I went weeks without knowing whether she was dead or alive. I tell him about Davy and I hear his noise start to like Davy as my story goes on, just like how I learnt to like him. When I tell him about the Mayor killing Davy, his noise is filled with unusual anger. When I finish, we both take big, thoughtful breaths.

"Wow." Bradley frowns.

I smile sadly at him and he smiles back.

{Viola}

I drop in and out of conciseness as Todd tells Bradley about how we got to where we are now.

My legs kill, as does my chest. My head is spinning so much, I constantly feel like I'm going to be sick, but at least breathing isn't a struggle.

Todd finishes his story as it begins to rain, causing shivers to rack my body.

There is a pause before Bradley says something that I can't quite hear.

I feel us start to walk up hill and so, to make it easier for Todd, I mumble,

"I can walk for a bit now,"

He kisses my forehead, laying me on the floor as Bradley hands him back a bag.

I shiver as they exchange words, my bare arms shaking against the wet grass.

I'm wearing a grey vest top, my bad arm in a sling. My thin legs are covered by light blue shorts and there's nothing on my feet.

Todd leans down to help me up but just as he is steadying me, I'm start to cry, silent, thick tears.

"Hey Viola, don't worry, I'm right here. I know you feel like shit but I've got you, you're safe."

I nod, ignoring how weak my legs are.

"Come on, we don't want to lose the group." Bradley calls, walking ahead a bit.

Todd puts his forehead to mine before slipping his top off his shoulders and handing it to me.

I smile weakly as we continue walking, extremely slowly, Bradley waits for us.

"When are we actually going to stop, because we can't walk forever?" Todd asks, as I stare at the floor, too tired to lift my head.

"A couple of days ago, a woman went ahead with a cart full of supplies, we are gonna reach the sea, build a boat and sail away, according to Mistress Coyle."

Todd lets out a soft whoop,

"That woman is ambitious, I don't even know what a boat looks like, let alone how to build one."

I feel the hill start to get steeper as Todd starts to pant more.

I hear Todd and Bradley start to talk about Angharred and Acorn, but the constant ringing in my ears drowns them out as we walk on.

I literally don't know how I'm even moving as the hill gets ever steeper. I only feel pain. In my head, legs, arms, chest, everywhere. The world never stops spinning and I feel like I need to be sick again but there's no food in my stomach, my appetite destroyed by the fever. The rain is cool on my burning skin but despite how hot I am, I can't stop shivering. I have no energy to talk or lift my head, just to keep walking as my fever gets worse.

I think we've caught up with the group when I see the heels of people shoes that aren't Bradley it Todd's.

I hear Bradley say something as someone puts their cold hand on my forehead, I flinch as someone says really loudly,

"Viola, how do you feel?" I try to shake my head but it's too much effort, my arm slips off Todd's shoulder and I crash to the floor as the world goes black.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry the chapter was quite short, and I'm also really sorry that it ended so similarly to the last one. I probably won't be able to upload for a few days, because I'm going away for the bank holiday! Don't worry, the story will contine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hello! I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded for ages, I'm so sorry. I was on holiday and then this week I have a ton of exams so last week I was revising tons and yeah, I'm really really sorry.**

 **Thanks soo much for all the reviews and support I'm getting, it really means the world to me! I will try upload as much as possible in the next few days, to make up for the break, hope you enjoy!**

{Lee}

I walk with Wilf, getting my bearings through his noise as we walk and walk.

I have no idea how far away the sea is, and I don't know what it looks like, only Mistress Coyle does, and she doesn't have noise.

I'm constantly listening to Todd's noise to check if Viola is okay but other than that, I just walk.

We've been walking for miles and suddenly, we are standing at the bottom of a giant hill.

I hear Viola waking up as Todd stops carrying her.

I continue walking straight on as Wilf starts talking to one of the women.

Half way up the hill, Mistress Coyle speaks quietly to Wilf,

"We need to stop." She says despairingly.

"Ah know!" He says back.

I notice that Todd, Viola and Bradley have caught up as Mosyress Coyle approaches them, putting her hand on Viola's forehead.

"Viola, how to you feel?" Mistress Lawson asks as Mistress Coyle shakes her head at how high Viola's fever had got.

Viola doesn't reply. Todd yelps as she slips from his grip and collapses on the wet ground.

Todd kneels next to her, looking up at Mistress Coyle.

"We need to stop." He croaks.

She nods, pointing out that others need medical help too; a woman fell over and cut her knee badly, Todd's knuckles are bleeding and I need my bandages changing.

"Simone had left some drones behind, each with a 10k radius, if the mayor comes anywhere near us, we are moving straight away." Coyle says.

Everyone nods,

"And I'm very sorry, but we'll have to sleep rough." She adds.

{Todd}

I wrap Viola in mine and Bradley's jumpers, tucking her under a tree to shield her from the rain. Simone is taking the first watch, then Bradley so I'm able to just lie down, without worrying about much , apart from Viola.

Even with the breathy thing on, her breathing is raspy. Coyle changed the oxygen tank, so it's new and fresh but still, her breathing hitches. Her skin is burning but her entire body is trembling. There is a faint smell of sickness in the air, coming from her arm.

I lie next to her as Wilf sleeps a few feet away, his noise bumbling with peaceful dreams.

Lee is sitting not far away and I can feel him reading my noise, checking up on Viola. Again, I consider locking it away but I let him read on, understanding how worried he must be.

The ground is hard and rough beneath me, tree pines digging into my bare arms. My legs ache but my head feels freer, noise full of Viola floating round the forest. Drops of rain tickle my nose but eventually, I drift into a sound sleep.

When I wake, it's light and Coyle is panicking,

"We slept too long! The mayor will have noticed that we are gone by now! We must move, eat whilst we walk, come on!"

I notice Viola leaning against a tree, her eyes closed,

"Come on Vi," I sooth, taking her hand and walking her forwards and onwards.

As we continue walking, Wilf passes around handfuls of bread and we munch silently, the knowledge that the mayor is now pursuing us spurring us on.

I notice Viola slowing down so I put her good arm round my shoulder and kind of drag her with me as her legs disobey her.

Bradley walks with us and we exchange the occasional word on the quality of the bread and the sea but other than that, we walk silently, taking in the vastness of forest.

After a few more hours of tireless walking, Viola goes limp against me and without a word said, Bradley takes my bag and I pick her up, running for a while to catch up with the rest of the group. When the sun is high in the sky, some more bread is handed out, along with an apple each. Viola wakes up a bit when I feed her some bread, but not enough to walk.

Simone updates everyone on the situation of the mayor,

"He is just leaving New Prentisstown now, but he is heading in the wrong direction!"

The group gives a small, slightly confused whoop as the wind picks up a bit.

Another few hours of walking and it starts to go dark. Viola walks for a bit before collapsing again and Bradley starts telling me about what she was like on the ship, how she was sharp and bright, his favourite student,

"She's changed so much," he says, "In a good way, she is a lot stronger, more mature. I never thought I'd see her like this. I really hope the settler ship can help her, or she isn't gonna live much longer."

I nod, looking at Viola in my arms.

She has lost a lot of weight and although her face is very pale, her features are beautifully defined. Her cheek bones look like graceful wings and when her eyes are open, they look like stormy oceans (if the mayor showed me a real picture).

Bradley smiles as I feel him reading my noise.

Another few hours of walking and Viola is awake again, leaning against me, the pale moon lighting our way.

We hear the burble of a stream and Mistress Coyle suggests we purify some of the water as there are a lot of us that are dehydrated, me one of them. I kneel down by the water, Viola next to me. My bottle is nearly full when suddenly, there is a rustling in the bushes and some new noise joins mine, Bradley's, Lee's and Wilf's.

A head pokes out from the shrubbery,

"Todd?"

All the blood rushes to my head as that one voice suddenly fills my noise,

"Poo Todd."

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Yup, I'm pretty sure you know who is back :D And if what I remember is right, then we actually saw Manchee die in The Knife of Never Letting Go, but I missed him so much that I had to bring him back. I hope you enjoy, and I realised that I haven't done a disclaimer yet, just so you know, I do not own Chaos Walking, but I enjoy writing fanfictions based on it!**

All the blood rushes to my head as that one voice suddenly fills my head,

"Poo Todd."

Viola's hand grips my arm as she recognises the voice as well.

"Manchee?" I croak, in total disbelief.

"Todd." He says again. I look at Viola, her eyes full of joy, my noise full of uncontrollable surprise and happiness.

"Manchee!" I cry, rushing forward to hug him. He bounds over, slightly less fat than when I last saw him, and licks me all over the face. He then crashes into Viola, causing her to break out in coughy giggles.

"Hey boy," she breaths, stroking his head.

"You really are a good ruddy dog ain't you." I smile as he trots over to me again.

"How did you find us Manchee?" Viola asks, speaking more than she has in ages.

"River, follow!" He yaps. "Bite Aaron."

I continue petting him in disbelief as Bradley approaches,

"So this is the amazing dog you were on about?" He asks, scratching Manchee behind the ear, which is where I told Bradley he liked being scratched the most.

"New Todd?" Manchee barks, his usual annoyingness setting in,

"Yup, c'mon Manchee, we gotta go."

"Poo Todd."

"Shuttup Manchee, you ruddy good boy."

The group walks on and, with Viola by my side and Manchee at my heels, it reminds me of when we were first running from the Mayor, and how much better things were then. For one thing, Viola wasn't dying,

"I'm not dying Todd." She croaks.

"Viola, please don't even bother. Your fever is worse than it's ever been, you can barely breath and you can barely stay awake."

"Viola?" Manchee barks,

"I'm fine boy,"

"Don't lie to Manchee either."

"Todd?" Manchee yaps, his stubby tail thwacking against my leg.

"Viola isn't well, she might die, and we are running from the person who tried to kill her, you remember the mayor?" I explain, not looking at Viola.

"But Viola looks fine?" He says, and soon as he does, Viola falls to her knees, coughing. I kneel next to her with my hands on her shoulders as Bradley hurriedly changes her oxygen, which has run out. When he is done, I press the oxygen mask to Viola's mouth, prizing her hands from her face. She takes big, raking breaths and Manchee runs circles around us, his legs wacking my arms.

Eventually, Viola catches her breath and I help her up as the group moves on. Bradley lets Manchee give his hand a small lick before helping me support Viola. She lost the sling for her bad arm on the hill so it hangs limp at her side until Braldey carefully guides it over his shoulders. Viola lets out a small groan as Bradley accidentally brushes her neck, touching the inflamed red line that has grown over the past few days. I can't see the band because she is still wearing my enormous jumper, which hangs past her knees.

"Come on, we can't have too much more walking to do." I murmur, ignoring Manchee's confused noise about Viola.

After a few more hours of walking, Viola staying conscious for all of them, the wind changes, the breeze taste slightly salty and the air is filled with the soft sound of water crashing against things.

"Is this what the sea sounds like?" I ask as Mistress Coyle checks on Viola, tutting at her temperature.

"Indeed my boy, isn't it wonderful, we are nearly there, and the mayor is even further away that before, he has gone, with a full army, in the complete wrong direction!" She smiles,

"And what are we actually gonna do once we get there?" I ask, Manchee's stubby tail thudding against Mistress Coyle's arm.

"Well my boy, no one really knows. We have sufficient supplies to build a boat, but no one knows how faraway the next bit of land is, we could be in the boat for months. But we all agree that we would prefer to die at sea rather than in the hands of the mayor."

Lee's noise gives a snide remark about Mistress Coyle that I nearly laugh at, but Viola collapses next to me.

Barely audible, Viola whispers,

"I'm too hot Todd."

I squeeze her hand before, as careful as physically possible, I take my jumper off her.

She groans when I tell her that she'll have to lift her bad arm, so I lean her against a tree and try take it off without her having to do anything. Eventually it's off, and my heart nearly stops.

The skin around the band is swollen and red, giving off a smell that nearly makes me gag. There are patches of dried blood all along her arm, and tons of inflamed lines that run everywhere. A thick line runs down to the end of Viola's fingers, her hand limp and useless. Another line runs up her arm, curling round her left ear and across her cheek. Almost like a junction, the same line splits off across her chest, very close to her heart.

"Holy crap." Lee breaths, peering through Wilf's noise. Mistress Coyle slowly approaches the half conscious Viola, her hands shaking.

"We need to stop, I need to treat Viola, the infection is soon to reach her heart."

Tears well in my eyes as Mistress Coyle slowly lies Viola down.

"Oh god, the mayor has changed direction, and he's riding fast by horseback, he'll reach us in 3 days tops." Bradley moans, looking at the comm as Mistress Coyle gets more oxygen into Viola, pulling medical supplies out her bag.

"If we move now, young Viola will die, we must treat her and then go." Coyle demands

"Nope, we can go now, look." I sigh, relief flooding through my knackered body.

Simone and another woman who didn't walk with us before appear over the hill with a horse and cart, as well as about five other horses.

I look for Angharred, but she isn't there, Acorn is though. He and another horse are pulling a rickety old trailer, filled with blankets and food.

I help Coyle lift Viola into the blankets, covering her with a pale blue one, like the one back in the ship. Coyle and Simone sit next to Viola in the cart.

I climb onto a black stallion and share him with Bradly. Wilf and Lee share another horse and all the other women sit with their friends upon their rides.

Once everyone has mounted, we move forward, tons quicker than we were ever moving before. Coyle passes round bread as Simone explains how she ran forward and found the woman that had travelled ahead with the supplies and the cart. As she was only a few miles ahead, Simone asked her to ride down so we could pick up Viola

Mistress Coyle then shouts to the group,

"We will not stop where we planned, instead we shall travel longer, and find somewhere the mayor will not, there we shall build our boat and set sail, but for now, get ready to spend many days on horse back."

The group munches silently, taking in the sheer vastness of the sea. Manchee trots along the side of my horse who is think is called Joey. Bradley sits behind me, his noise a quiet bumble, similar to Wilf's and Lee rides along side me, although he doesn't talk to me.

The sea ocean is just like the mayor showed me, sparkling and endless. The water glows, as if lit from within, and glorious birds swoop and swing in the distance, diving in and out of the beautiful water.

After hours of silent riding, Viola waking only once to be eat a minuscule amount of bread, Lee mutters,

"Your so lucky."

I look at him, trying to work out whether he is talking to me or not. His noise indicates he is, so I reply,

"How d'yer mean?"

"She loves you. She would die for you. I wish she loved me that much." His noise is blue, a dark, night blue, not like the sea.

I'm about to reply but Bradley starts talking,

"She loves you too Lee, don't ever doubt that."

I nod, but Lee shakes his head as Viola mutters something in her sleep.

"I know she loves me, but not in the way she loves Todd. She would die for him, she wouldn't die for me. She'd get over me if I died, she'd never get over Todd."

I can barely believe what I'm hearing,

"Lee, there are more important things than whether or not Viola would get over yer if yer died. She might die! How can yer be saying this? Ain't her love enough, does it have to mean anything else?!" My noise is even angrier than my mouth, and I can see that Bradley is also angry at Lee, but he tries to hide it,

"Like Todd said, just accept her love, it shouldn't have to mean anything else."

Lee mutters something inaudible and I also mutter under my breath, still aghast at what Lee is thinking about.

As the sun sinks into the horizon, and the moon, beckoned like a distance star, rises into the sky.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the crap chapter endings, I really need to make them better.**

 **Thanks for reading, review if you like and yeah, enjoy yourself in whatever you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hello! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

{Viola}

I drift in and out of consciousness as the cart bumps along the track.

Whenever I wake up, I try to stay that way for as long as possible, but most of the time, sleep is a welcome relief from the pain.

Covered in blankets as it starts to rain slightly, in less pain than usual, I listen to Todd's rambling noise.

He is generally thinking about me, occasionally checking to see if I'm awake, I keep my eyes closed so I don't know if he realises in awake. His noise is also filled with anger towards Lee, and I wonder why, really hoping they haven't fallen out over me. I cough and Simone shuffles over to me, taking my hand,

"You awake Viola?"

I open my eyes, coughing quietly.

"D'you think you could eat anything?" She asks, picking up a loaf of bread, even looking at food makes me feel sick but I eat it, knowing is will make Todd feel better. He notices I'm awake and gets off his horse, sitting next to me on the cart.

"Yer lookin' better, this sleepin's doin' yer good."

I nod, although I really don't feel any better. He takes my hand and with his thumb, softly traces circles over my palm. It distracts me from the pain and we stay like this for ages, Todd singing Ben's song quietly as we go.

It starts to go dark as the rain eases off and a woman I don't know climbs onto the cart with me and Todd to sleep. She keeps her distance, obviously uncomfortable about sleeping so close. The cart isn't that big, and the floor is covered with blankets.

I'm curled up at one end, using two blankets and a cushion, all the other blankets open to anyone else, although people rarely take them. Everyone is meant to take turns sleeping in the cart, but generally only Todd and Simone sleep for a whole night. Lee only ever rests for about 3 hours before wearily climbing aboard his horse, no matter how tired he is.

Todd gently lifts my head into his lap, careful not to touch the red lines now running across my left cheek.

"Your so beautiful," he breaths, and I'm not even sure he is meant to say it out loud.

I close my eyes, breathing in Todd's smell and enjoying the coolness of the rain on my hot body. I cough and Todd adjusts my oxygen, cool air flowing into my dying lungs.

Eventually, I fall asleep and when I wake, it is pitch black. Todd is lying next to me, breathing slowly and deeply, warming my bones. Manchee is curled up by Todd's feet, snoozing softly and it's stopped raining, all the blankets are dry.

The rhythmic clopping of the horses around us adds to the peaceful atmosphere but I can't enjoy and of it, my left side kills.

The centre of the pain is my band, burning like my blood has been replaced with fire. The pain goes up and down my arm, exploding in my fingers, roaring up my neck and across my face. My ears ring to ring incredibly loudly as the pain grows, a groan escaping my mouth. I curl up as small as I can as the pain grows ever more, and I try not to scream. I groan again and Todd stirs,

"Hey, are yer okay?" He asks, taking my hand. I don't answer because I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I'll scream.

My eyes are closed, my teeth are clench and my fists are balled into the tightest fists in the world.

"Viola, can you hear me?" Someone asks, but the ringing in my ears makes them seem a million miles away.

I feel a needle jab my throbbing neck and immediately, my mind goes fuzzy. The pain stays strong, but I feel myself losing consciousness.

Someone sits me up, putting the breathing aid over me face and turning the oxygen up high. I take deep breaths as my blankets are stripped from me. I can't really see anything because my eyes are filled with tears, but I notice Mistress Coyle now on the cart with me, Simone and Todd, trying to stay calm.

The drug continues to tire me, dragging me into the dark pit of slumber as Todd's teary blue eyes fill my head.

"Sleep will take away the pain," he sobs, still tracing circles on my hand. The pain flares again, but Todd starts singing his song, much softer than last time, filled with raw emotion, probably not just about me. I close my eyes and let sleep drag me under.

{Lee}

I let the melancholy bumble of Wilf's noise distract me from the panic ridded screech of Todd's. Viola is in tons of pain, her groans echo through my head as we ride on through the night. The moon seems to be mocking us, never giving way to the sun as the darkness drags on, Viola eventually falling unconscious again.

I try not to let up that I'm listening to Todd's noise, embarrassed about what he will think, but I can sense that Bradley knows, his noise still full of mine and Todd's fight.

I can barely stay awake as Todd's dog plays around the feet of my horse, yapping happily as the rain ceases. All the past days seem to have melted into one and I have no idea where we are or where we are going. All I can remember is my last meal, a small lump of bread that barely satisfied my burning hunger.

I glance quickly at the old cart, crawling along the path, filled with blankets that no one really uses.

The Mayor is gaining on us, no sick girl to slow him down, a fresh army riding at his side. The spackle are close behind him, according to Simone, but the Mayor seems unaware, a sneer constantly smiling at the drone, as if he knows we're watching him. As if he knows we're afraid.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy doing homework and other stuff, and I'm very sorry.**

 **I don't know really, but I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Let me know if you want me to carry it on, but I don't want to take this fic too far, and I think it would be appropriate to finish it here.**

 **Enjoy.**

{Todd}

Overnight, Viola takes a decline. She shivers violently, no matter how many blankets I pile on top of her. She is sick twice, and her breathing is uneven and raspy, even with the breathing aid on. She can't move the left side of her body, or she sleep properly; the pain proving too much. She lies in the cart, half conscious and sick, trembling and shaking as the mayor draws ever closer.

It's a really nice day, as if the weather is mocking us. The sun shines, but not too brightly and the river bumbles alongside us peacefully as butterflies land on Manchee's snout, causing him to sneeze playfully.

Bradley talks to Wilf as Mistress Coyle climbs clumsily into the cart next to me, squeezing Viola's hand softly.

"Todd, can you just come with me a sec?" she smiles, being nicer than I've ever seen her. Over the last few days, as Viola started getting really bad, Coyle has started to become a lot gentler, more sincere, and she is almost like an aunt to me… almost.

I glance at Viola, who is turned on her side, sweat shining on her trembling brow. Her eyes are closed, and her eyebrows furrowed, the infected lines running across her cheek, under her eye and across her nose.

I follow Coyle off the cart, and we drop to the back of the group, following all the horses on foot, our knackered shoes scuffing against the dirt road.

"What's up?" I ask as Manchee trots up to me, his noise full of happy dog thoughts.

Coyle hesitates.

"Todd, I want you to listen to me," she starts, her eyes slightly glassy.

"Yeah?"

"As you very well know, Viola is extremely sick. She is so sick that I think, I know, she won't survive the journey."

I interrupt, "Yer ain't knowing, the ship is due in a few days, they might have a cure, she will be fine then. She can hang on, I know she can." I feel a lump start to build in my throat as Coyle swallows.

"We don't know where the ship will land, we lost all communication with it when we left the scout ship behind. Viola is… so ill, it is almost cruel to make her hang on. She will never be quite the same again and Todd, I just want you to be prepared for the worst, because maybe it's for the best?"

All of a sudden, I can't control my emotions. I want to shout and scream, curl up in a ball and cry and laugh all at the same time as tears start rolling silently down my face.

"No, but, she, no…" my lips start to tremble as Coyle puts her hand on my shoulder, and Simone approaches, an expression on her face that is extremely hard to read.

"Todd, you need to come back to the cart…" she starts as tears also begin streaming down her face. I know immediately that something very bad is going to happen, I feel the air change and suddenly nothing is good, there is no happiness, only Viola, dying in a rickety wooden cart.

I actually take Simone's hand, needing some comfort as I climb back onto the cart, where Bradley is now sitting, his eyes red.

I sit on a small white blanket, wrapping it over my knees as I struggle to meet anyone's eyes.

A small voice breaks the silence as Coyle and Simone also sit in the cart,

"I love you Todd," Viola whispers, as my throat aches. I don't want to hear anymore as rain starts falling from the sky, dampening the blankets, disguising my tears. Everyone around me is crying, Bradley, Coyle, Simone, Wilf, Jane, Lee and it is all because of one, amazing, loving, clever, brave girl. The girl who I love, and will always love. The girl that will fill my dreams. The girl I will never forget, the girl that will be with me always.

I look at Viola and take her hand,

"Never leave me…" I sob, tracing soft circles on her limp hand. Bradley's noise echoes mine…this is probably the last conversation I will have with Viola. "I don't want yer to go," I cry, tears dropping from my eyes, slowly at first and then like a river.

"I know Todd." Viola whispers, her voice heavy and tired. "Always remember that I love you. Let it lift you up and keep you strong, even when it feels like life cannot go on."

"Viola…" my voice cracks, "I love you."

And that is all I need to say.

I feel the presence of the others behind me, but I can't hear them sobbing as I lean over and gently lift Viola's head into my lap, slipping the breathing aid off her face.

I stroke Viola's hair, tears rolling down my face as she closes her eyes. I wait for the moment. The moment she will slip from my grasp, no matter how tightly I hold on.

I start singing my song, so softy probably only I can hear it, as Viola's chest goes still, the rhythm of the rise and fall coming to an end. My tears splash onto her nose as the starts coming down heavier, thudding against the road. Viola goes limp in my arms. She dies.

My Viola dies.


End file.
